freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet L. Bridget
'''Violet L. Bridget '''is the eldest child of the L. Bridget family and the older half-sister of Satellizer L. Bridget. Background Violet is the eldest sibling of the L. Bridget family and the older half-sister of Satellizer L. Bridget. Unlike the rest of her family, Violet treated Satellizer and her mother with respect and cared about her younger half-sister. She was unaware of Satellizer's abuse from Louis L. Bridget until later on and moved her away once she found out the truth. She now runs multiple hotels across the globe with one resort being in Bali. Appearance In the anime, Violet looks a lot more similar to her sister, instead of having big eyes having a more serious look. In the manga, Violet looks very different from her Satellizer as Violet has a very cheerful look, her eyes are very big and very dazzled as she is first seen greeting her sister. She also is seen constantly wearing a fancy dress consisting of a white blouse and a long red skirt. Instead of being all the way blonde the edge of her hair is somewhat reddish. Personality Violet is unsuspectingly nice and warm to everyone whom she meets. She is a little carefree and teasing towards Satellizer, but can get serious when needed, while remaining kind at all times. She can be very well protective of her sister after finding out of Satella's abuse from her brother slapping his face for the matter. Freezing 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Violet is first seen in Satellizer's flashback as a teenager standing next to her mother, Olivia L. Bridget and her brother, Louis L. Bridget as they greet her father's mistress, Noelle Alongrutch and her daughter, Satellizer who comes to live with them. Violet welcomes her stepmother and younger-half sister with a warm hand. Violet is next seen catching Louis abusing Satellizer riding her like a horse. Violet demands Louis to apologize to Satellizer, but Louis refuses saying that his older-half sister is his puppet and their mother said it's fine for him to abuse her. Violet decides to take Louis to their mother to see if what he said was true. Learning the truth from her mother, Violet berates her for encouraging such a heinous act. Some years later, Violet catches Louis in Satellizer's room caught in the act of him sexually abusing her and slaps him hard across the face. Violet separates Satellizer from Louis for her own safety. While Satellizer attends her school, she is told by a nun that her mother had been hospitalized and she goes to the hospital greeted by Violet telling her that Noelle wanted to see Satellizer one last time. Siblings Arc Violet reappears and invites Satellizer L. Bridget to her new resort in Bali saying she can bring whomever with her which is her partner Kazuya Aoi. She also invited her younger brother Louis L. Bridget to the resort without Satellizer knowing of this. Her reason behind this family reunion is to try to repair the bonds between Satellizer and Louis since they had issues between each other in the past. Although Satellizer disagrees at first, she keeps trying to push Satellizer to become friendly with Louis. Violet's plan initially fails when Louis resumes his abusive and incestuous desires for Satellizer, which culminates into a murder-suicide attempt by Louis' partner Holly Rose. When Louis recovers from the incident, Violet visits her brother and admits that she's known about Louis' romantic feelings for Satellizer, which will become nothing and must cease. Satellizer doesn't need him or the L. Bridget family, having found someone to love, and Louis cannot shy away from that reality. Violet convinces him to love the woman who loves him. At this moment, Holly walks in and Violet leaves them to talk. At the airport, Violet sees off Satellizer and Kazuya. She tells sister to come home once in a while stating that their father wants to see her. Relationships Family Howard L. Bridget Howard is Violet's father. Although Howard is the father of Violet it is yet unclear how they associate with each other. But given the fact that they are father and daughter it can be said that it will probably be a relationship which is on good terms. Olivia L. Bridget Olivia is Violet's mother. As being the mother of Violet, both her and Violet share a mutual family bond, as they both respect and love each other. However, unlike Olivia, Violet treats Satellizer in a warm and loving manner to the extent where she separates Satellizer from Olivia and Louis after finding out the truth behind Satella's abuse. Noelle Alongrutch Noelle is Violet's step-mother. Despite being her father's mistress, Violet harbors no ill-will towards Noelle. Rather, upon meeting her, Violet is polite, kind, and enthusiastic to help Noelle settle in. This is likely because she understands that her father loves Noelle dearly, and as such, chooses to welcome her and Satella as family. Louis L. Bridget Louis is Violet's younger brother and is as such treated that way by Violet. Before Satellizer and Noelle's integration in the L. Bridget family, Violet and Louis were on friendly family terms, but after Violet discovered the truth behind Satella's abuse by Louis, she acted up quickly by having Satella departed from the L. Bridget estate. However during Satella's absence from the family, Violet forgave Louis and hoped that the two of them would make up for the damage which was left behind. Satellizer L. Bridget Satellizer is Violet's younger-half sister. Violet has a close and loving relationship with Satella. Even upon their first meeting, she treated the younger girl with sisterly affection, despite knowing that she was the child of her father's affair. Though not a Pandora herself, Violet goes out of her way to protect her younger sister however she can, such as sending her away when she learned that Louis was sexually harassing her. The sisters keep in touch frequently, as Violet knew everything about Kazuya even before meeting him. She is also shown to enjoy teasing Satella, whether it be about her feelings for Kazuya or her large breasts. Friends Kazuya Aoi Violet meets Kazuya when Satella brought him with her to the Bali resort. Violet took a great liking to Kazuya seeing how "cute" he is. She even teased him about being Satella's boyfriend and being the future brother-in-law to Violet much to her sister and Kazuya's embarrassment. Violet is happy for Satella finding the man she truly loves and live on as his partner. Trivia *Violet is the only L. Bridget sibling to not be involved in the war with the Nova (Satellizer being a Pandora and Louis being a Limiter). Category:Character Category:Female